Beautifully Cold
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: The story has been told before, even like this, but give this a try. I promise you wont regret. My name is Rosabel Rosa-Bel Marie Aurelius Howlette but it was once Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautifully Cold**

**Summery: The story has been told before, even like this, but give this a try. I promise you wont regret. My name is Rosabel (Rosa-Bel) Marie Aurelius Howlette but it was once Isabella Swan.**

**Present Time: 2085-2086**

**1. William Thomas O'Riley**

William O'Rielty was born in Ireland. He was the son of a town pastor and his mother was a house wife who would help anyone in need. He was the oldest and raised to be the golden son. Though he had his own planes. William or Liam as he preferred, didn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps, he wasn't the religious type. This changed when he met his first love, Elizabeth when he was just 15. He fell in love with her heart shaped face, wide round brown eyes and her dark brown almost black hair. She was the epitome of beauty in that era and she was stubborn and strong willed, which was odd in the 16th century.

He decided that maybe he should listen to his father more, Elizabeth was very religious person and hung on every word the church said. His family was only to happy that their way word sun was coming back to the light so to say. Liam pursued Elizabeth over the years and though at first she was hesitant she agreed to be courted when they were 17. They married at 18 , very deeply in love and though Liam had ups and downs with his church studies, he was happy and thankful for where his life was leading him. Soon enough they were expecting their first child, and when they were 20 years old Elizabeth gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The baby was named Isabel and life continued on.

This all changed in late 1727, Isabel was about 5 years old and Elizabeth was expecting her second child. That summer the town was attacked and hunters were dispatched but nothing seemed to be able to hold off the group of six others, killing everyone. Liam attempted to hide his pregnant wife and daughter but he was too late. Two men had found them and he was forced to watch as his wife and daughter were raped repeatably and then killed. He knew the men where vampires when they bit into his wife and daughters necks.

The two men turned on him and bit him before being scared away by something. He felt the burn and as he laied in his home next to his dead family he cursed god, for once in his life he swore in his lords name. When he woke he was being sung to by a beautiful lady with blond hair and golden eyes. The women had found him while passing through and decided to stay with him.

** 2. Darla Ellen Aurelius**

Darla was born in Italy in the 14th century. She was a lady of high standing, worshiped for her beauty. Her Mother had die in childbirth and her father was on the city council. She lived with her aunt Sarah in Rome most of her life but when she was 18 her father requested she come home to Volterra. She gladly did as she was told but was shocked when her father told her she was expected to marry one of his colleagues. She refused but she wasn't being asked she was being ordered.

The week before the wedding she ran away, taking to the streets. The little gold she had ran out by the end of the week and she was left cold and hungry, trying to keep the pigs off her. She was found by a man when she was being attacks by two commoners and saved. The man had long white hair and red eyes and was beautiful, he told her he would help her as she was slowly dying from a stab wound and bit her. She was scared and afraid but he stayed with her and when she awoke he told her what he was and what she was. A vampire. As a vampire she had very good control and hated killing humans, but she didn't know any other way of life. That was until Almost two hundred years latter when a man named Carlisle came to the castle and told them of his feeding on animals. She instantly wanted to switch, Ciaus didn't like his childe leaving as he looked to her as a daughter but he agreed non the less and she left.

It was 1727 when she was wondering through Ireland. She came upon a village,and noticed that it had been ravaged by vampires. She looked for survivors but only found a beautiful man dying, or changing. She stayed with him and he woke a day and half latter. He told her his story, though it took him a year and a half for him to fully trust her. They became close, best friends, but in the 1800's that friendship turned to love and adoration. It was in 18o3 they had their first wedding.

**3. Fleur Angelique Aurelius**

Fleur Aurelius was born in France in 1877. She was born as Fleur Angelique Rousseau, to a middle class family. Her father was a shop owner and her mother was always home taking care of her and Fleur two younger sisters, Belle and Coralie. It was the year 1893 when Fleur found out of her sisters death to a genetic disease known now as Cancer. Since Belle and Coralie were twins they both had it.

She was so upset she ran away from the safety of home and into the woods. She got lost and wondered for hours, she slept over night, terrified. It was the next morning she was found by the two most beautiful people she had ever seen. The man was tall, muscular and had brown hair and gold eyes, and the female was petite but tall, 5'6 with long blond hair and golden eyes.

When they found her she was deathly sick from being in the cold and wet all night and was bleeding from scratches. She remembers The blond saying sorry, and then burning. When she awoke she was told what she was, a vampire. She was scared at first, but accepted it after being shown how to hunt. She was angry that she couldn't be human, as she missed the simple things, like eating, her family, dieing, growing old. She never blamed Darla or Liam and quickly grew to love them like parents.

Fleur found her own mate in 1905.

**4. Alphonse Edwin Howlette**

Alphonse Howlette was born as Alphonse Edwin Howlette, in what is now known as Wolf Point, Montana. His father was a farmer, and his mother was a stay at home mom. He had four older siblings, two sisters and two brothers. He also had four younger siblings, all girls. It was in 1900 that his youngest sister was killed by a wild animal while playing in the small wooded area in their back yard.

Alphonse mourned deeply for Sophie, and didn't really come out of it until 1901. He was 17 when he was walking home from the market, almost nine at night. He felt he was being stalked and kept walking nervously. He was stopped by a girl, wild red hair and red eyes. He knew she wasn't normal and tried to run, but he was caught. The next thing he knew was pain from his neck and he blacked out.

When he woke up the red head was gone and in her place was a beautiful girl, carrying him in her arms. He was so amazed by her beauty, her blonde hair and golden eyes. When they arrived where they were going she sat him down and smiled, a wide almost innocent smile. He was shocked by the girl, and she explained what he now was. He took it well, but thinking back he remembered the unexplained bite mark on his younger sister and it was Liam, who had been the coroner that confirmed that Sophie had been killed by another vampire. He always swore to find out who. It was in 1906 that He and Fleur admitted their feelings for each other.

**5. Andros Murphy Aurelius**

Andros Aurelius was born in Austin, Texas as Andros Murphy. He was the oldest of one sister and was only 20 when he was turned. He was in world war one but was missing in action after three years serving, as he enlisted at 17. He had been shot, but a women with blond hair found him and helped him. The women bit him and he burned for three days. He was aware of this and thought he was being punished for killing people in the war.

When he awoke he was in a bed, the women from before was above him and he was very wild as a newborn and almost tore the women to shreds if it had not been for a man with brown hair and red eyes. The women introduced herself as Charlotte and the man was Peter. They wished to help Andros adapt and Peter and Charlotte trained him, he learned quickly because of his experience in war, and strategies.

He latter found his talent and Peter always cracked jokes of how he reminded him of the _'God of War'_ or better known as Jasper Whitlock, a old companion of Peter and Charlotte's. It was Andros who found Rosabel..or Isabella years latter.

**6. Rosabel Marie Howlette**

Rosabel Howlette was born in Forks, Washington as Isabella Marie Swan. She was born in 1989 so she isn't near as old as her family, she was the only child of Renee and Charlie Swan until late 2009 when her mother had another daughter, Isabel, this was almost two years after her death. She always liked to look after her family, but she knew she couldn't while going through her newborn phase.

Isabella moved to forks when she was 17, and fell in love with Edward Cullen who turned out to be a 106 year old vampire. She went through a lot when they first met, from almost being Raped, to being hunted by a nomad named James. It was after her 18th birthday Edward left her, telling her he no longer loved her. She was heart broken and didn't do much of anything but mope, and sleep, hardly eating from depression.

It wasn't until January she finally started becoming whole again, but not even Jacob could fill the void and anger in her soul. She was angry, hurt and depressed. Blaming everything on being human and the Cullen's. She held it together until September of 2007, when the anniversary came around, she was in the woods when Victoria found her. She was taken and held prisoner, tortured until October when they grew board. Victoria and her newborns took turns biting her, and then left her for dead after sucking the venom back out. It was then Andros found her, he bit her and took her back to a abandoned house, the Cullen house. For three days she burned, and then awoke. She didn't remember much, only who she was, and bits and pieces of who she was as a young child.

The only thing she clearly remembered was what the Cullen's did too her. In her newborn rage she destroyed the house. The only things she left untouched were Rosalie's, feeling that the girl had only tried to warn her by hating her. After that she changed her name, mixing Rosalie's name with hers, getting Rosabel. She kept her middle name but took on Andro's last name; Murphy for the time being. She changed her name to Howlette when she and Andros found the Aurelius'

Sometimes they pretended to be married and sometimes they didn't. It was Rosabel that helped Andros stop killing humans, and taught him all she knew about Animals, of course she rebelled once, after attacking her singer. It took her three years to come back to Andros who was still in Their home in Boston depressed and waiting. They are not mates but had or have a on and off relationships.

It wasn't until Renee, Phil and Charlie died within three years of themselves that Rosabel interacted with her half sister, Isabel. Isabel was only 7 and needed a guardian. Rosabel posed as Isabel's Aunt, and she and Andros took care of her until she was 18 when she went to collage. She did know what they were. It was in 2028 a year after Bel went to Princeton, that they came across the Aurelius coven. They instantly liked each other and Rosabel who was hesitant saw how Andros loved being in a family agreed to stay when Liam and Darla asked.

Over the 60 years they were in the family they grew close, and Rosabel is very protective of her family, she hates change and is the one that scares most the people away from her family with her almost emotionless looks. Only her family see her true self, which is really nothing like the human girl she once was.

Rosabel has been in contact with her sisters family, or daughter as Isabel soon came to see Rosabel as her mother. Isabel had a son, who had a daughter, who had a son, who had a son, who had a daughter, Fayre. Fayre was diagnosed with Cancer at age Five and is now almost 12 years old, lived in Washington, Forks in her old home at the moment. Her human family knows about her being a Vampire and they are the only Humans she even looks at with real emotions.

* * *

**Preface**

To anyone who looks at me the first thing that pops into their minds is, Beautiful. I am not a very vain person but I am Beautiful. With my long dark brown hair, and my golden eyes. Curves that every women would die for and the perfect skin that a teenage girl would kill for. I am Perfection; at least to the normal people.

I am not perfect, I have sinned, and I will continue to sin in my own way. I am old enough to be everyone in this towns great grandmother and I am feared by everyone who doesn't know me. Fear is a emotion I entice, but not because I want to, but because of what I am. I am a Vampire. I am sure you've heard of them. They have been immortalized by Hollywood since the beginning of movies, and the legend has changed since the dawn of recorded history.

Here is the truth though, its a load of trash. The vampire is not ugly like the first Dracula movie, we are predators, powerful and fast. Perfection to the humans we were made to hunt; but every now and then you get the vampires like me and my family. The outcast, the Vegetarians. Its almost like our own oxymoron; we call ourselves vegetarians because of our diets, strictly animal blood. Personalty I prefer Gazelle....as beautiful, fragile and graceful as I look and am.

The point is, after nearly 97 years I am no closer to finding my closure. True I have reeked revenge on my killers, Killing all six, that includes my creator. I have come to terms with my blood lust, and found happiness but even now I can't think of what life can throw at me next.

It can't get anymore complicated now; I am no longer human, and though I blamed being human on the lost of a family I once held dear, I never realized I'd miss it. Staring out the windshield of my Mercedes I drive, exceeding the speed limit to reach my families new home in Rochester, New York. I have not been here in over 30 years but then again Rochester was never one of my favorite places.

I much preferred Oregon or even our home in Canada. Looking to my right I see Andros looking out the window, almost in a daydream. He had just returned two years before form a two year trip to his creators in Texas. When he came back he seemed happier in a way, as I turn my head back to the road I think of what this new place will bring us. Attention we don't need, Questions and fear.

What I didn't know was the pain, heartbreak and DeJa Vu it would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: How far we've come**

**RPOV (Rosabel):**

I lay on my gray leather coach throwing a soft ball into the air and catching it as it came back down. I was sure to only use a small part of my vampire strength: I didn't want to think of what Darla would do if I put a hole on her roof. Shuddering, I let my pale hand wrap around the ball and squeeze, not surprised when it busts, the stuffing spilling out.

97 years ago I hadn't thought I could be this happy again. After my fateful 18th birthday I thought I'd die alone and bitter. He had said it would like he never existed, but no one could force someone to forget something so important like Vampires. Once you know there is no way back out, now I wish nothing more to go back in time, and make myself ignore Edward Cullen. If I had never tried to figure him out...I'd never have fallen in love, never have had my heart broken and I'd be dead now.

Don't get me wrong, I am not suicidal, but living forever can make one think about this. I love my new family, my only family. I may act cold and distant...bitchy, but I think everyone knew I was what my past made me. That I loved each of them dearly.

Darla, my mother figure and the leader of our coven, no family, was one of the most compassionate and loving, beautiful people. More so then Esme, I know though if the two ever met they'd get along...but only if I got along with them, one thing about Darla was her family was everything, If I didn't forgive the Cullen's then she didn't want a thing to do with them. Darla was tall, 5'6, with blonde straight hair, and the typical golden eyes. She was the oldest, physically she was only 18 but she had always looked older then she was, so people easily confused her for her mid 20's.

She was always at home but she did make her own shampoo and body wash which she sold in a small boutique in Rochester and in other smaller towns all over the word. It was named Bella Lycoris...Beautiful Twilight. She was 629 years old and had turned half our family. Darla was very attuned to her senses being so old, but she didn't have any powers.

Liam, or William was the father I had lost almost 8 years after my change. Liam actually reminded me a great deal of Charlie, quiet and not the most emotional but like Carlisle he believed there was good in everyone. He had never drank human blood and though he worked in a hospital it was the area for amnesia cases, depression, therapy, and he did help with the maternity ward. He had great control but even he had a breaking point and he never wished to reach it.

Though he reminded me of Carlisle, his past and appearance was the opposite. He was tall, 6'2 with spiky brown hair and angular features, a angelic appearance and face, with golden eyes. He also had no problem with fighting for his family. He was physically the oldest, around 27. He was turned by Darla, who realizing he didn't have enough venom in his system when she found him in Ireland, bit him twice getting rid of the other vampires venom. He is really 386, and is Darla's mate and Husband.

Fleur was another story, originally from Paris, France and the oldest of two sisters. She was physically the youngest, being only 16, being born in 1877 and changed in 1893. Fleur is my only sister, and as such my favorite. She is beautiful but many have said I was the most beautiful, the most dangerous looking one besides Andros and I admit, Fleur looks more like a Angel then anything. She had long slightly wavy/curly hair that is a white blond, and though her eyes were blue as a human she has the typical golden eyes now. She unlike Darla and Liam has a power, she can see anyone at anytime by using a mirror. Like a looking glass, she could only do this for people she knew or had contact with. As it was everyone thought she was vain because she always carried a elegant jewel encrusted hand held mirror.

Though it was false, Fleur was sweet and was very hyper, only being 16 physically she was not fully developed, small breasted and a short 5'3, though her curves were apparent thanks to being a vampire. I was the older sister she never had, even though I was only older physically.

Fleur was turned by Darla who found her in the forest with hypothermia and the beginning of Pneumonia. Unlike everyone else, Fleur missed being human the most, the experiences of being sick, eating, and going out in the sun without worrying.

Alphonse was born in Montana, Wolf Point to be more precise. I was very close to my 'Twin' brother. He though not being identical to me, was close enough in appearance that I agreed to pose as his twin sister. At first it reminded me too much of the Cullen's but I pushed those thoughts away and focused on my new life and the fact that me and him were supposedly Liam's sisters children and Fleur was Darla and Liam's biological daughter. (Darla was posing as a 28 year old and Liam was supposedly 29.)

I had changed my last name from Murphy to Howlette when we came up with our cover stories and had not regretted it since. Me and Al were Seniors with Andros and Fleur was a Sophomore, much to her dismay. Alphonse was a farm boy at heart and very funny, he reminded me of Emmett a bit but he wasn't a goofy or lacking of others feelings. He like our parents had no power except the fact he was very strong and seemed to be able to track well. We didn't really count those as powers only traits. He was tall 6'1 and had shaggy brown hair with blondish highlights that were natural and golden eyes, a angular face.

Andros was my saving grace. He hadn't the best past, being the oldest of one younger sister and then being in the war of world war one. He was from Texas and though he doesn't look much like Jasper he reminds me of him. He is big, bigger then Jasper and Edward by far, big muscles and a strong jaw and facial features, chin length wavy brown hair and golden eyes, though green when he was human.

I could say I was once in love with him and I could say the same for him about me but I knew after Isabel went to collage we were better off as best friends and sometimes if we wished to indulge in sexual activities that was that. I wasn't a whore but even vampires have needs. He though had a power, he could see aura's, and in those aura's was ones emotions. At first he could only view the auras and emotions but as time went by he learned to push his aura out to change others emotions slightly. It was similar to Jasper's Empathy but not as strong in controlling others emotions as Jasper's power was.

Most people thought we were together and we let the school believe this as sometimes we were. Vampires we came across most the time thought we were mated, and I never felt obligated to clear that up.

"Rosie posies, school is in a hour!" I heard Fleur almost squeak from my doorway. Hmmm...I hadn't heard her enter, I thought as I sat up before standing. I discarded the remains of the ruined ball and smiled softly at my sister. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a light colored pair and a pale yellow shoulder detailed long sleeved shirt and a red and blue detailed tartan jacket over it. Around her neck was a locket she never went anywhere without; her sisters had given it to her before their deaths. Her hair was lose and to her waist and I was not surprised to see her feet covered in open toed cream pumps. It was all designer of course; Fleur was never caught without a designer name to her cloths.

"Ok, go help the boys, gods know they need it. I'll be out in 40." I said giving myself ample time. As she left humming a tune I thought of my power. I was 19 when I was turned, that is one of my most clear memories. Victoria – how I hated her – had kidnapped me on the anniversary of the Cullen's leaving. She explained to me how this was only happening because of Edward; the Cullen's had taken away her mate so she was taking away Edward's. No matter how often I told her he had left me, and didn't love me she never relented on her torture.

She had created a group of newborns months before, five to be exact, all male. I was chained to a wall naked and had to watch and cry as they touched me, raped me repeatedly, and used human tools to torture me. I had been burnt, scalded, cut, raped – both by the vampires and Victoria using objects, like knifes, guns, and over blunt things and sharp things; I remembered the knife was the most painful. I remembered the who time that I was thinking if I got through this I'd never be able to bear children.

The thought didn't really bother me much, though it did bother me more then I thought. I had mostly thought this because of Edward, he had wanted me to be normal, have a family. Now I hoped he rotted for leaving me, leaving me to the torment I went through for almost two months. It was October 28 when she finally killed me, biting me hundreds of time with her newborns then sucking the venom out, some of the places I was bitten were...privet and were very uncomfortable for her to remove the venom from.

When they left I thought for sure it was over, but then he appeared. At first I thought it was Emmett, because of his stature...muscle and tall, but then I saw him. Andros took me off the wall I was chained too, and bit me three time, directing over my heart. I awoke three days latter, Halloween. Since then my birthday Has always been celebrated on October 31st.

Though we didn't celebrate like humans, just present exchange and hunting. Moving on though, we found my power only two years after my change. I got angry, and just wished to cause Andros so much fear to make him afraid of me. The next thing I know he is looking like he is afraid for his life, and backing away. Its then I notice the shadows around me.

My power was complicated. I controlled the shadows. I could summon them to do my bidding, they were solid but if a vampire tried to attack them they'd go straight through. I could make myself a shadow, causing me to disappear almost, and use the shadows to move from one place to another. This could only work though if a shadow was already around. Part of being able to control the shadows was fear, everyone fears the dark to some extent, and shadows are apart of the dark. So in being able to influence the shadows I am able to entice fear. My mere presence scares anyone and I can make it stronger by tweaking the shadows around me.

They say my eyes, whites and all turn black as night when I use it, and as such I try not to use my power, but the fear is always there. Though its more apparent for Humans, my family is used to my presence so it doesn't bother them anymore. Unless I want it to; I shook my head and finished my shower, never realizing I had gotten into one to begin with. I put on a pair of red lace underwear, and pulled out a pair of tight dark jeans, boot cuts. I placed on a white three quarters top and a leather bustier vest over it, tighter then Fleur's cloths by far. The top road up some so it showed a bit of white flesh between my shirt and jeans.

I places my locket with our family crest on it – simply the Celtic Triquatra, which meant past, present and future with a tiny engraved rosary - and my favorite rings. I took out a sheer black scarf similar to silk and I let mine drape down to my ribs, the soft fabric settling on the back of my neck. My hair I decided to blow dry, then I made sure it was pin straight and noticed how it looked black in this light. The thing about my hair was after my change it darkened dramatic, the red and brown highlights only came out in the sun or really bright light. My golden eyes, always brighter then my families stood out greatly with my hair and skin.

As I looked at myself I couldn't help but compare my expression and mannerisms to Rosalie's. I wouldn't admit but most of my defenses I learnt from the queen bitch herself. It was a unconscious decision to change my name after I awoke. I knew who I was, I remembered almost painfully clear, but I didn't wish to be Bella Swan anymore. It took me almost two days to come up with a suitable name. Andros had suggested some odd names, Misty, Megan, Alex, Elizabeth. I had been very tempted by Elizabeth, it had been my fathers mothers name, but it was also Edwards mothers name and If I ever came across them again I didn't want him getting any ideas.

It was while we packed to leave the Cullen house I chose a name. I had taken Rosalie and Emmett's room as it was the only one I didn't remember being in for a amount of time. Rose was also my size, so I had borrowed her cloths. While packing I suddenly gasped and shouted, Rosabel! Andros had thought me mental but he had loved the name, saying it suited me. It did, it didn't suit me as a human but as a vampire it fit perfectly.

I brushed my hair down once more and smiled softly at my reflection before exiting my room and heading silently down to the Fourier. Fleur was waiting for me, as was Andros and Alphonse. Fleur had dressed her mate in a long sleeved white shirt and a button down short sleeve dark blue shirt. He wore boot cut jeans and a pair of leather boots, his belt buckle had his family crest. Fleur's was a charm bracelet with little triquatra's and a rosary charm in the middle.

Andros was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a army green jacket over it. Dark jeans were covering his legs and black running shoes graced his feet. Around his left wrist was his black cloth family crest..it was very similar to what Emmett's had looked like, only his wasn't leather.

"How is our Queen today?" My supposed Twin brother asked smirking. I glared half playfully and said in a condescending tone. "Not good enough, I think someone has groveling to do." I said and flipped my hair and walked passed them to my car, a red jaguar. It was my baby, and both Andros and Al had learn't first hand what could happen when you messed with her.

"Hey, Darlin', are we feeling good today?" Andros asked as he came up beside me. I lean't against my car as Fleur and Al got into the back. I smirked and leaned up, I grazed my lips across his and them leaned back, and said, "I don't know, you tell me." I opened my car door and chuckled tossing my head back and as he went around at vampire seed to get in I started the engine.

"No making out in my car, Al, Angel." I said using Fleur's nickname.

"Nothing you and Andros never done." Fleur said and I smiled as we speed to school.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you all like this new story. Its not my usual crossover so it different. I am starting a few new stories and I will one day get them all completed...but all good things take time and I dont plane to just write something I am not feeling at the time and it turn into a mary sue or something that complete shit.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not what it seems.**

**APOV:**

I hadn't been to Rochester in almost a decade, not since I was little. My father was raised their and my mother moved to Rochester from Australia, so she hadn't been happy in Rochester, with it rainy atmosphere. After years of living in the Mexico sun I wasn't sure If I was ready for this.

My mother; Isabel, wasn't a very patient person and she loved to travel, in my short 16 years I think I had been to over seven different high schools, Tennessee, Texas, Spain, Boston, Seattle, and Florida to name few. Like my mother though I wasn't one to live in cold, wet, small places. I loved the sun, the dry, and the heat...when I was little I was a bit of a pyromaniac. I cringed thinking of the house I'd burnt down when I was 8...the day mom had decided that lighters and fire making things were banned from my sight.

"Vella...really you don't have to leave so soon." I turned to my mother, Isabel was a lot like me in appearance, only older and more rounded, her hair was a lighter color, dark brown and her eyes were hazel were as mine were a brilliant green. **(A/N: haha----you thought it was Alice didn't ya?)**

"Its fine mom, I want to go. I'll be finished with school in two years and that should give you and Jason plenty of time to have the baby and get used to being a mother again." I said slightly sadly during the end. That's wright, my mother, my 44 year old mother was having another child. She had always been a flirt, loved men like she liked her margaritas. She had met 'Mr. Wright' just two years before.

Jason Lee was a handsome man, tall with black hair and brown eyes. He was a carpenter and part time relater, he mostly fixed up houses before selling them. It was a good paying job and they seemed so in love, who was I to stop her. Then just three months before she came to me, telling me she was pregnant. They hadn't used any protection because after me it was supposed to be impossible for her to conceive again.

"Your too good to me, have fun mi hija." She said and I smiled, I loved it when my mom used Spanish and though I wasn't as good at the language as her, I could still hold a semi conversation with her.

"Take care!" I said kissing her cheek and patting her belly before grabbing my suitcase and getting onto the plan. It was a bit of a ride to Rochester. First I had to get to America, I would be getting on another plane in Washington and my dad, Terry or Terrence would pick me up at New York airport.

…............................................TIME SKIP!!!!

**A day latter – 7:00 p.m**

I got off my plane around 7 the next day. I hadn't flying and traveling period. I collected my luggage and sighed as I lugged my three suit cases with me, it was really hard considering I had to hold two in one hand and the other bag in my other hand.

"Aravella!!Vel!" I heard my name being called and I turned to my left to see my father. He looked just as I remembered him, just older. He had always been younger then my mother, while she was 44, he was only 39. He had black hair like mine and dark green eyes also like mine but mine were brighter. It was easy to tell were I got my coloring from.

"Hi Dad!" I said as I lugged my stuff towards him. He had the cruiser with him, and this made me cringe. My dad was a cop, and though he had another car, he only used it for things bigger then picking me up at a airport. From his uniform being on I assumed he was still on the job, another reason for having the cruiser.

"How are are you kid? Hows Bel?" He asked and I smiled, I never really though my dad got over my mother but for the last two years he had been dating a women from the hospital, a nurse, Kathrine Ross.

"I'm great dad, Happy to be here. Mom is fine, her and Jason have decided to keep the house in Mexico but move to Texas...you know how mom always wanted to give birth in Texas." I said, I wanted to keep it short but sometimes, especially after consuming chocolate I had word vomit and this was one of those times. He nodded and grabbed two of my bags and I followed him to the car. The ride was slow and boring we didn't talk until after we got home.

I noticed almost wright away there was another car in the garage...a small blue Toyota. It wasn't fancy and it was something I actually liked. I never like cars much, always flashy and big...I knew how to drive but I wasn't aloud to until recently.

"I got you a car...Shane can't drive anymore and Jack is too young. You remember the Blake's..we used to go over for Serena's parties until...." He trailed off. I did remember, Shane was dads old friend that lived down in the slums...I guess you could call it. It was a nice place but had a bad reputation.

Serena had been killed in a gun fight at a grocery store when Jack was only three..I had been five at the time, so I didn't really remember much.

"Thanks dad...I love it." I said happily. My green eyes brightening up. He nodded and pulled me into a half hug.

"Your welcome Baby...go get settled in. I'll get your bags." He said and I smiled and stared at

our little two story house with three bedrooms and a half bath downstairs and a full bath upstairs almost Usually I would ask more about everything but I didn't care at the moment...I was tired and starting school tomorrow I was very nervous.

"Welcome home, Vella." He finally said as he finished getting my stuff inside and came to stand beside me. I smiled, looking up at the house with a soft look. I could make this work.

**----------------------------------------------------------------Rochester, Middle of nowhere:**

APOV (Yes – Alice)

More then four decades had passed since my brother made his biggest mistake. I had told him repeatedly that Bella wouldn't survive without us, without him. He refused to hear me out and this was what happened, Bella was dead by now..or at least that was what our family believed. I made it seem like I agreed but I knew better.

Even after we left forks and Edward being the dick he became told me to not look at his future, I still had her future coming to me. As time passed it became seldom, soon the only future I saw was her as a family...a family behind her that wasn't us, but I couldn't see anything. Before we left it was us behind her, after we left it was shadow figures....not even she was clear to me. Her face was half shrouded by shadows. I had taken great care of hiding these visions from Edward.

Now we were moving again. I had wanted to go back to Forks, as had Esme and Emmett but Edward was adamant to stay as far away from Washington as possible. He had become a shell of his former self, but that hadn't stopped vampire's from pursuing him. He had almost ripped a female nomad apart for trying to seduce him. Now here I was sitting in my new room in Rochester, New York. Besides Rosalie who wanted to go to Oragan or France, everyone else was happy for being in Rochester. Esme had warmed up to the idea, and it had been Edwards Idea, Emmett didnt mind now as long as he didnt have to hear Edward whine, Jasper was happy as long as he wasnt being killed by Edwards emotions of loss, or any of ours for that matter and Carlisle had always enjoyed Rochester.

I felt for my sister though, I knew the main reason Rosalie hated Rochester was because it wasnt far from here that she had lost her human life. That last time we had been here was 70 years ago and Rosalie had stuck to her room the woods and school.

I sighed and leaned back on mine and Jaspers bed, we may not have needed it to sleep but it had it useses.

**_Vision:::_**

_Edward starring at a black mass across from them, a girl across the room who was slightly tanned, but still pale also starring at the table Edward seemed fixated on and then it changed to a girl glaring at us, I only caught some of her features but I knew who she looked like, but at the same time she looked totally different. Bella, it changed to her glaring at the human girl then a flash of the human next to a shadowed figure I knew wasn't Bella...she looked shocked and almost courius. _

_Everything faded to black._

**_End Vision:::_**

I gasped and quikly hid my thoughts from Edward, hopping he hadnt seen anything. I knew though that the next year would be interesting. I sat there enternally woundering who the hell the human was, if the girl was inportant to us, and if the vampire girl was Bella?


End file.
